


Во славу Королевы

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: миррор!АУ, немагическое!АУ.Великий Магистр Соламнии отправляет своего кузена с опасным заданием, приказывая найти легендарную Башню и уничтожить врагов Ее Величества.
Relationships: Sturm Brightblade/Laurana Kanan





	Во славу Королевы

**Author's Note:**

> миррор!АУ, немагическое!АУ.   
> Соламнийские рыцари — любимцы Королевы Тьмы Такхизис. Высшие огры, ирда, поклоняются Паладайну. Магию на Кринн не завезли, впрочем, как и много чего другого.

Продуваемая ветрами Башня, если верить слухам, располагалась где-то на севере Соламнии, заброшенная и разрушенная. Жители Соланта шептались, что давным-давно там жили последователи мертвого бога Света, прячась от справедливого правосудия и возмездия. Башня тогда была похожа на неприступную крепость, высившуюся среди гор; мало кто рисковал приближаться к единственной дороге, ведущей наверх: говорили, сторонники Света установили страшные ловушки, преграждающие путь к воротам.

— Хвала Такхизис, рыцарям удалось разрушить Башню! — крестились солантцы. — Иначе кто знает, что бы наделали эти паладины!

Несмотря на официальную версию, гласившую о том, что сторонники Света всего лишь прятались от правосудия Королевы, скрываясь в Башне, многие до сих пор были уверены, что там творилось нечто ужасное и затевались планы по захвату всего Кринна. И никак не меньше. Иначе чем объяснишь тот факт, что рыцари Соламнии отправили три отряда лучших воинов на штурм Башни. А ведь достичь ее можно было, лишь преодолев немало опасностей и пройдя долгий пусть через горы, оказавшийся непростым: из трех отрядов лишь один добрался до места, чтобы сразиться с верными рабами мертвого бога Света — Паладайна.

По легендам, на помощь рыцарям пришла сама Королева Такхизис.

Битва вышла знатная, жесткая и кровопролитная; Башня практически не пострадала, хотя одна из стен разрушилась под натиском таранов. Зато массивные ворота, сделанные из крепкого дерева, благословленного самим Паладайном, уцелели и вот уже триста лет будоражат сердца тех, кто изредка проезжает по тем землям. Говорят, лишь ужасное проклятье спасло Башню от разрушения, не позволив рыцарям исполнить волю своей Королевы. Победа им далась тяжелой ценой: в живых осталось пять человек, раненных и измученных, вернувшихся в Солант через четыре месяца. И хоть противник был подвержен и полностью уничтожен, поговаривали, что рыцари так и не нашли то, ради чего затевался весь поход. 

Некую Тайну, сокрытую служителями Паладайна от посторонних глаз, спрятанную столь надежно, что взятые в плен рядовые солдаты даже под пытками утверждали, что ничего не знают. И, по мнению многих соламнийцев, это была чистая правда: светлые всегда отличались лицемерием и запросто могли скрывать Тайну от своих же людей.

Хотя до сих пор ходили слухи, что как раз людей в той Башне было мало...

Великий Магистр Соламнии, рассматривавший старинные карты, вспомнил, как его собственный отец утверждал, будто бы служителям Паладайна помогали высшие огры.

«Глупости, — Великий Магистр вернулся за письменный стол. — Если бы ирда решили вмешаться, рыцари бы об этом знали».

Соламния была не только самой могущественной страной на всем Кринне, она еще и обладала разветвленной шпионской сетью, размеры которой поражали воображение. А благодаря умелому руководству Королевы Такхизис, рыцари подчинили себе большинство народов; непокоренными остались лишь трусливые эльфы, готовые сколько угодно лебезить и унижаться, лишь бы их земли не захватили. И высшие огры, известные, как ирда, древняя раса, поклонявшаяся Свету и многие столетия не покидавшая своего Острова. Их давным-давно никто не видел, разве что сказки рассказывали да детишек   
пугали.

Тем, кто вел себя примерно, говорили, что, если поймаешь ирда — он может исполнить любое твое желание, только успевай загадывать. А если будешь вести себя плохо, то, пугали старики, станешь похожим на злого огра с кожей, покрытой мерзкими бородавками. 

— Брат, ты хотел меня видеть? — Великий Магистр вздрогнул и пролил чернила на свежий приказ: в дверях стоял рыцарь, чье появление оказалось полной неожиданностью.

— Я не слышал, как скрипнула дверь, — нахмурился Великий Магистр, комкая безнадежно испорченный листок бумаги.

— Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Вот и постарался не шуметь.

Он выглядел слегка бледно, что не удивительно, учитывая недавнее тяжелое ранение. 

— Жрецы разрешили тебе вставать? 

— Я должен был их спрашивать? По-моему, мне давно не шестнадцать. И я отлично знаю, лучше мне или нет.

Великий Магистр криво усмехнулся: спорить с кузеном было бесполезно, раз уж он решил, что ему лучше — быть по сему. Хотя полученная в стычке с эльфами рана и нарывала последние четыре дня, жрецы не смогли удержать его в кровати.

— Говорят, ты хотел меня видеть?

Великий Магистр кивнул, жестом указав кузену на старинное кресло, расположенное у камина. Затем встал и не спеша закрыл дверь, чтобы слуги ненароком не услышали важный разговор.

— Так что случилось, Дерек?

— Башня, — коротко ответил Великий Магистр и вновь уселся за стол.

— Окончательно рухнула?

— Не смешно, — Великий Магистр нахмурился. — Жрецы утверждают, будто бы вспышка холеры произошла из-за Башни. Вернее, якобы наши враги вывели там эту заразу.

— Ага, а еще они умеют летать и дышать под водой! Дерек, ты веришь в эту чушь? Холера давно известна на Кринне. В тех краях столько грязи, что она и без якобы влияния Башни завелась бы.

— Я верю своей Королеве, — поджал губы тот.

Кузен замер и удивленно уставился на Великого Магистра: видимо, такого поворота он не ожидал. Неудивительно, потому что мало кто из смертных мог похвастаться благосклонностью и вниманием их богини.

— Но причем тут Ее Темное Величество? Разве ее жрецы не освятили руины Башни много лет назад?

— Освятили, да что толку. Все равно там такой туман, что нельзя добраться. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы жить. Королева считает, что туман возник не сам по себе. Якобы там скрываются ее враги. Они-то и насылают ужасные болезни на остальной Кринн. Поэтому она хочет, чтобы мы наконец уничтожили Башню.

Кузен тяжело вздохнул, но не стал открыто подвергать сомнению слова Такхизис, хотя религиозным его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой.

«И кому из нас придется отправиться в Башню?» так и не прозвучал закономерный, а оттого еще более неминуемый вопрос. Путешествие в неведомые земли было чревато огромными опасностями. Оба прекрасно знали, что из тумана, окутывавшего Башню и подступы к ней, еще никто не возвращался. 

— Я не верю в сказки, — первым нарушил молчание Великий Магистр. — Но уж если моя Королева хочет разрушить Башню, быть посему!

Кузен ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами и взял со стола испещренную пометками карту. Проклятое место красовалось аккурат на севере, там, где власть рыцарства была самой слабой на всем Кринне.

— Я готов. Если я правильно понял, от успеха миссии будет зависеть благосклонность нашей Королевы, — он пристально посмотрел на Великого Магистра. — Соламнии нужен сильный правитель, поддерживаемый Ее Величеством!

— Соламнии нужен Верховный Судья, — огрызнулся тот. — И им будешь ты! Так что не городи чушь!

— Совет вряд ли с тобой согласится. Им кажется, что я недостаточно уважаю нашу Королеву.

Великий Магистр ничего не ответил, потому что остальные государи были в чем-то правы: кузен действительно не выказывал особого религиозного пыла, зато как полководцу ему цены не было.

— Ну что ж, брат. Раз мы решили, пойду собираться. Вечером обсудим, кого с собой брать. И не хмурься, скоро поймешь, что я прав.

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, оставив Великого Магистра наедине с невеселыми мыслями.

«Мучения совести, да?», — вспомнился ему недавний вопрос Королевы Такхизис.

И он до сих пор не знал, что же на него ответить.

Подготовка к путешествию вызвала множество разговоров и перешептываний за спиной Великого Магистра, однако, никто не решился спросить вслух главное: зачем Королеве Такхизис вновь ворошить прошлое. Ведь Башня давным-давно пустовала, если вообще существовала когда-нибудь.

Стурм Светлый Меч считал, что, если бы Великим Магистром был не его кузен, а кто-нибудь другой, подготовку обсуждали бы открыто, возмущаясь, что лучших рыцарей отправляют непонятно куда и неизвестно зачем. Но Дерека боялись, поэтому все разговоры оставались в тени, а недовольные лишь печально качали головами, предпочитая отмалчиваться.

Сам Стурм относился к предстоящему путешествию с долей скепсиса, предпочитая не задумываться о том, что же понадобилось Королеве от Башни. У него был четкий приказ - добраться до места и уничтожить всех врагов, если они, конечно, там были. И все, больше его ничего не интересовало.

— Мой господин, странно все это. Не находите? Послать нас неведомо куда и неизвестно зачем! Происки врагов, не иначе! — ворчал вечером Танис, верный оруженосец. Он откровенно недолюбливал Дерека и, по молодости лет, никогда этого не скрывал.

Отлично помня, что обычно следует за предположениями о происках врагов, Стурм демонстративно зевнул и ушел спать, оставляя Таниса изливать негодование на ни в чем не повинных слуг. Выслуживать ставшие привычными разглагольствования о том, что Дерек боится возросшего влияния своего кузена, не хотелось. Стурм не обращал внимания на домыслы, считая, что Великий Магистр слишком прочно стоял на ногах, чтобы кого-то бояться.

«А тем более, меня! Младшего братишку!» 

Танис, похоже, думал иначе, о чем не забывал сообщать своему господину по два раза на дню:

— Вот с чего бы вас вдруг стали отсылать? Раньше такого не было. А сейчас как ехать фиг знает куда, так сразу — Светлый Меч. И с мятежными эльфами разобраться надо именно вам. И восстание в Тротле ну вот только вы подавить можете! Подозрительно! Не зря же слухами Соламния полнится!

К досаде Стурма, оруженосец был отчасти прав: в последнее время все вокруг активно шушукались о том, что кузен нынешнего Великого Магистра может стать отличным будущим Великим Магистром. 

Нужно лишь зарекомендовать себя на посту Верховного Судьи, а там и до руководства Орденом недалеко. Дерек как раз так и начинал, с той лишь разницей, что его предшественник погиб в бою. 

— Вот-вот, вовремя погиб, доложу я вам, — любил пройтись на эту тему Танис. — Прямо накануне выборов, где ему прочили безоговорочную победу.

Стурм обычно хмурился и давал неугомонному оруженосцу нагоняй: в Ордене, конечно же, случались перевороты, но убийство Великого Магистра в бою было делом неслыханным. Хотя бы потому, что вокруг находились другие рыцари и отважиться на удар в спину мог либо отчаянный смельчак, либо безмозглый трус. Дерек, по мнению Стурма, был умнейшим человеком, вот только смелости ему порой не доставало.

Ночью, накануне отъезда, Стурму приснилась Королева Такхизис, сулившая небывалые почести, если ему удастся убить каждого, кого он встретит в Башне.

— Ваше Величество так боится какого-то тумана? 

— Дурак, — зашипела Такхизис. — Я говорю обо всех живых! Проклятье Паладайна меня мало волнует! А потом ты должен забрать то, что принадлежит мне!

Дальше начался форменный кошмар: Королева угрожала, соблазняла и даже слезно просила, а Стурм никак не мог уразуметь, чем заслужил подобную честь. Ему стоило огромного труда не упасть ниц перед Такхизис и не сделаться ее самым верным врагом.

Кошмар продлился всю ночь, уйдя лишь в предрассветных сумерках. Открыв глаза, Стурм обнаружил белый снег вокруг и искалеченных рыцарей. Было жутко холодно, казалось, что кровь стынет в жилах.

— У тебя кровь течет, — раздался незнакомый голос. 

У его обладателя были странного цвета глаза, словно отливающие чистым серебром..

— Нужно остановить ее, рыцарь. Иначе ты умрешь. 

Голос окутывал, обволакивал, будто бы захватывал в плен. Стурм попытался дернуться, но не смог, остался стоять, беспомощно наблюдая, как становилась алой земля под его ногами.

— Пойдем со мной, рыцарь, — глаза вспыхнули совсем рядом, подобравшись тихо и незаметно. — Я могу помочь...

«Стой», хотелось крикнуть ему, но бесцеремонная пощечина вывела из небытия.

— Говорил я вам, рано еще вставать! — хмурый Танис пытался подавить зевок. — С такой-то раной! И вот, пожалуйста. Кричите по ночам, мечетесь. Насилу разбудил!

Стурм пробормотал нечто невразумительное и направился умываться. Странные глаза не мигая смотрели ему во след.

Отряд храбрецов, собиравшихся отправиться в Баншю, провожали всем Солантом. Мирные жители пришли поглазеть на рыцарскую элиту, а государи Соламнии — дать последнее напутствие. Атмосфера была напыщенной и торжественной: Великий Магистр произнес короткую речь, лорд-мэр высказался чуть длиннее, а Верховный Жрец долго разглагольствовал о том, каким богоугодным делом занимаются рыцари.

— Лучше б научились раны толком лечить, — рыжая борода Таниса торчала из-под шлема, что твое знамя на параде.

Стурм бросил неодобрительный взгляд на оруженосца, но одергивать не стал: жрецы действительно в последние годы исцеляли все хуже и хуже, словно перестали пользоваться доверием своей Королевы.

К концу церемонии пошел сильный дождь, подкорректировав планы на долгое прощание. Стурм был только рад: он не любил утомительных церемоний, к тому же отлично понимал, как ему завидует большая часть рыцарей, пришедших на главную площадь города. Простившись со всеми знакомыми и получив благословение Верховного Жреца, Стурм двинулся к брату, но замер буквально в двух шагах: слева от Дерека стояла сама Такхизис и ее улыбка не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Какого...

Начал было он, когда толпа, устав от ожидания и насквозь продрогшая, разразилась бурными овациями, будто бы подгоняя рыцарей к скорому отъезду. 

— Светлый Меч, будь осторожен.

Стурм вздрогнул и обернулся: странное видение исчезло, оставив после себя кривую ухмылку на лице Дерека Хранителя Венца, человека, не признававшего слова «нет».

Великого Магистра Соламнии, по слухам, бывшего тайным возлюбленным Королевы многие годы.

Правителя, обожаемого и проклинаемого на всех континентах Ансалона.

Кузена, пожелавшего смерти того, кто всегда был ему предан.

— Спасибо, брат! Жди меня к середине весны. С триумфальной победой, во славу Королевы!

Вспоминать о том, что, по слухам, Дерек лично желает ему смерти, Стурму не хотелось. Он займется этим потом, по возвращении, либо став Верховным Судьей, вынужденным до конца своих дней прозябать в тени Великого Магистра, либо уничтожив брата, чтобы занять его пост.

В зависимости от того, чем закончится путешествие и история легендарной Башни, в сохранность которой он лично не верил.

«Ну что ж, вперед! Во славу Королевы!»

Внутренний двор Башни был усеян телами рыцарской элиты, изломанными, проткнутыми вражескими стрелами. Белый снег окрасился в алый цвет еще в начале битвы, будто бы желая заранее показать людишкам, что их ждет. Проклятый туман, плотно окутывавший мир вокруг, стал редеть, обнажая неприглядную правду.  
«Это конец», — пронеслось в голове у Стурма.

Он не спеша переложил меч в здоровую руку, стараясь не думать о том, в каком состоянии было правое плечо. Перерубленные в том месте старинные доспехи служили лучшим доказательством того, что Стурм скоро последует за своими людьми.

Путешествие проходило точно по плану, и никто не мог предположить, что все закончится бесславным проигрышем. Рыцари триумфально разбили пару банд и погасили очаги холеры в нескольких городах, помогая сжигать больных. По приказу Верховного Жреца, всех, кого нельзя было излечить, нужно было умертвить, чтобы остановить распространение заразы. Его решение вызвало некоторые волнения, учитывая, что сжигали как уже мертвые тела, так еще и живых людей, находящихся при смерти.

Танис ворчал, что зря рыцари связались со жрецами, и пусть бы лучше те сами занимались грязными делами. После очередного бунта родственников одного из горожан, не желавших отдавать еще живого человека на костер, Стурму пришлось ввести военное положение в одном из городов и застрять там на пару месяцев. 

— Плохая примета, господин, — сокрушался Танис. — Пусть бы жрецы сами разбирались со своей падалью. Мы — рыцари, а не палачи.

Стурм, привыкший беспрекословно подчиняться приказам, лишь отмахивался. Он отлично понимал, что Верховный Жрец просто не хотел пачкать руки, но поделать ничего не мог.

— Были бы вы Верховным Судьей, — вздыхал верный оруженосец. — Мы бы тут не торчали.

— Был бы я Верховным Судьей, мы бы вообще никуда не поехали, — огрызался Стурм. Ему хотелось задать Танису хорошую трепку за такие слова, но наглец всякий раз стремительно исчезал, оставляя своего господина кипеть от негодования.

Стурм не верил в то, что Башня все еще существует, и подозревал, что затея с походом была придумана Великим Магистром.

«Дерек, похоже, просто решил от меня избавиться. Надо заметить, шансы у него высоки!»

Покинув последний город, рыцари провели в блужданиях не один месяц, пытаясь достичь руин Башни. Карты оказались бесполезны, а проводники из местных слишком трусливы, чтобы заходить далеко. Поход грозился завершиться среди дремучих гор и лесов, когда Стурму вновь приснилась Такхизис и подсказала путь.

— Лучше б сделала милость и не являлась! Гиблое здесь место, ой, гиблое! — фыркнул по привычке Танис, оглядывая опасный путь в гору, по словам Королевы, ведший прямиком к Башне.

— Танис, дрянной мальчишка, — Стурм едва разлепил губы. — Ты оказался абсолютно прав. Как, впрочем, и всегда!

Он даже боялся подумать, что стало с оруженосцем, всю битву храбро прикрывавшим ему спину.

По прибытии на место рыцари обнаружили ужасный туман, целехонькую Башню и несметное количество оргов, безобразных, огромных, свирепых существ. Нужно ли говорить, что шансов у отряда Стурма не было. 

Его противники не спеша добивали раненых, не обращая на одиноко стоявшую фигуру никакого внимания. Словно глава отряда был пустым местом. Стурм уже было решил, что огры просто ждут, что он сам свалится от бессилия, когда протрубил рог и во дворе появились существа, одетые в серебристые доспехи. 

— Высшие огры, чтоб мне пусто было, — проворчали слева. — Говорила мне маменька, как встретишь ирда — уноси ноги!

Похоже, верный оруженосец был еще жив. Стурм попытался незаметно обернуться, чтобы проверить, насколько сильно был ранен Танис, когда в двух шагах от него возник ирда.

— Вот мы и встретились, рыцарь, — странные глаза из давнишнего сна, не мигая, смотрели прямо в душу.

У них был серебристый оттенок, невероятный и довольно красивый. Темно-синяя кожа лица еще больше подчеркивала необычность глаз, будто бы специально оттеняла. Из-под серебренного шлема выглядывала золотистая прядь волос, и Стурм внезапно понял, что перед ним женщина.

— На твое счастье, маг попросил сохранить тебе жизнь, — обладательница странных глаз говорила с нескрываемым презрением.

— Надо же! С чего бы такая щедрость? — сплюнул Стурм, поудобнее отводя руку для удара.

— Он говорит, ты нам нужен. Хотя я считаю, что ты заслуживаешь смерти. В муках, захлебываясь собственной кровью! — она легко уклонилась, словно не заметила опасного маневра. — Как те, кого ты сжег живьем по дороге сюда!

— Они были больны. Вы заразили их холерой. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы зараза расползалась по Кринну.

— Лжец! Ваши жрецы! Они выводили холеру! И противоядие к ней, чтобы исцелить именем Королевы. 

— Что ты несешь? — подобная чушь даже в голове не укладывалась, хотя перед глазами все плыло и Стурму мерещились умирающие в огне люди.

— Ты — лжешь, — она сделала шаг влево, опять уходя от удара. — Я знаю, ваши жрецы теряют силы. Они нарочно выводят болезни, заражая города. А потом «якобы» исцеляют. Благодетели хреновы!

— Но зачем? — он старался выиграть время, с трудом переводя дух. Свежая рана давала о себе знать, равно как и старая, так толком и не долеченная.

— Ты что, дурак? Их силы тают, ваша Королева умирает! Вот почему!

«Бред», — хотел возразить Стурм, когда почувствовал странную легкость в теле. Его охватило неожиданное тепло, захотелось спать, долго-долго.

Из последних сил он поднял голову и увидел серебряные глаза прямо перед собой: их хозяйка нарушила слово, данное неведомому магу. В левом плече Стурма торчал короткий, старинный меч.

— Господин! — отчаянно взвыл из наступившей темноты Танис.

— Хороший удар, — скривился Стурм и рухнул лицом вперед.

Королева Такхизис рвала и метала, не скрывая своего возмущения: да как только рыцари посмели проиграть?! И кому, спрашивается, каким-то мерзким ирда, любимцам ее покойного мужа. Стурм вяло обещал исправить ситуацию, хотя смутно понимал, что должен давным-давно быть мертв, о чем, в конце концов, и заявил Ее Величеству.

— Ты жив, идиот! Убей мага и забери тело, слышишь?

Ничего не поняв из сказанного, Стурм хотел было уточнить, что именно она имела в виду, когда его бесцеремонно потрясли за плечо. Острая боль пронзила руку, он вскрикнул и проснулся.

— Господин, вы пришли в себя! — Танис сиял, как начищенная монета. И был, на удивление, цел и невредим.

— Еще бы, — раздался ворчливый незнакомый голос. — Я извел на него все запасы своих трав!

Стурм повернул голову и увидел худого, закутанного в черный балахон человека, опирающегося на странную палку.

— Знакомьтесь, господин. Его зовут Маг, и он утверждает, что пришел из другого Кринна, — Танис кивнул в сторону незнакомца.

— Тупица, — огрызнулся тот. — Я — маг, а зовут меня Рейстлин.

— Опять вы за свое! Что значит маг, если вас зовут Рейстлин? — привычно заворчал оруженосец. — Хватит уже меня путать!

Пока они препирались, Стурм с облегчением выдохнул: судя по всему, Танис был действительно невредим и даже не сильно пострадал в бою. Оставалось понять, к кому они попали и что их теперь ждет. Словно бы в ответ на мысли Стурма, дверь неслышно открылась и в комнату вошла обладательница серебряных глаз.

Маг по имени Рейстлин тотчас позабыл про Таниса и направился прямо к ней, опираясь на свою странного вида палку. Оруженосец же, пользуясь тем, что их с господином оставили одних, едва сдерживая слезы, рассказал о гибели всего отряда.

— Эти ирда их даже похоронили, за стенами Башни. Там, оказывается, уже есть могилы наших людей. Погибших триста лет назад. Представляете? А вот она, — кивок в сторону обладательницы серебряных глаз, — типа принцесса. Ирда ее слушаются во всем, и даже страшные огры кланяются, когда она идет. Кстати, Маг имеет на нее огромное влияние. Ушлый тип, не правда ли?!

Ушлый тип как раз что-то раздраженно втолковывал принцессе, то и дело кивая в сторону Стурма.

— Они так уже два дня спорят, — Танис понизил голос до еле слышного шепота, делая вид, что поправляет подушки господину. — Она все хочет вас убить, а он запрещает, говорит, мол, вы поможете убить нашу Королеву, чтоб ей не икалось. Я только хожу и слушаю, ничего ж не скрывают, гады. Чувствуют свое превосходство!

Оруженосец всхлипнул и отчаянно потер ставшие красными глаза: похоже, парнишка держался из последних сил, чтобы не разреветься. Стурм с трудом приподнял ослабшую руку и потрепал Таниса по волосам, впервые, наверное, продемонстрировав человеческие эмоции. Обычно он был скуп на ласку, никого никогда не хвалил, требовал железного подчинения, поэтому желающих идти к нему в оруженосцы не было. Дерек любил пошутить, что кузен так и останется без оруженосца, когда судьба подкинула ему Таниса. Парнишка был сыном их с Дереком учителя, умершего от лихорадки.

— Как не пожалеть сироту?! — сказал тогда Великий Магистр и бесцеремонно запихнул Таниса в оруженосцы к кузену.

Стурм даже отказаться не смог, потому что выбора ему не оставили. С тех пор Танис следовал за ним по пятам, не покидая своего господина ни на минуту.

— Радуйся, — презрительно поджала губы принцесса. — Маг говорит, что ты нам нужен! Поэтому я сохраню тебе жизнь!

— Какая честь, — скривил губы Стурм. — Я, право, польщен.

А затем добавил пару отборных соламнийских ругательств. Последнее, что он запомнил — гнев в серебряных глазах и восторг Таниса, который, похоже, гордился смелостью своего господина.

А потом резкая боль пронзила руку, и Королева Такхизис разъярённой фурией вновь предстала перед Стурмом, требуя убить мага, принцессу и забрать, наконец, какое-то тело.

Следующие два дня прошли словно в тумане, стелившемся за окном. Танис кормил Стурма с ложечки, заставляя пить ужасные на вкус отвары, которые готовил странный маг. Принцесса, сменив гнев на милость, даже соизволила рассказать о том, что им уготовано. Не то, чтобы она перестала смотреть на Стурма с ненавистью, но, похоже, он действительно был для чего-то нужен ей с магом.

— Ваш мир проклят, — объяснил тот. — У вас на Кринне Королева Такхизис смогла убить своего мужа, Паладайна, тем самым нарушив равновесие. Именно поэтому божественная сила покидает мир. И жрецы не могут больше исцелять больных и спасать неизлечимых. Но вам повезло, я могу вам помочь.

Приступ кашля согнул «спасителя» пополам, заставив оборвать свой рассказ. 

— Я могу помочь? — принцесса встревожено оглядела его с ног до головы, будто бы ища страшную рану.

Маг отрицательно покачал головой, еще больше укутываясь в свою мантию.

Светлый Меч покосился на колоритную парочку, но ничего не сказал: лично его сейчас больше волновал потолок, медленно, но неумолимо опускавшийся вниз.

— Но почему? Разве твой мир выглядит иначе? — принцесса казалась заинтересованной.

Маг устало кивнул:

— Да, у нас есть главное — равновесие. И пантеон разных Богов. А еще магия! Могущественная сила, способная оживлять даже мертвых.

Танис выпучил глаза, словно бы собираясь возмутиться подобной ереси, но принцесса свирепо на него посмотрела, заставив проглотить обидные слова. Ее звали Лораной. Красивое имя, подходившее странным глазам и темно-синей коже.

— И с чего же ты вдруг решил нам помочь? — Стурм скептически посмотрел на мага.

— Все просто. Такхизис в моем мире украла Кринн. Такхизис в вашем поможет мне его найти! Именно поэтому я здесь!

— Но как? Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? — здесь уже не выдержал Стурм: пусть тот, кто назвался Рейстлином, был определенно опасным сумасшедшим, но слушать этот бред и дальше было попросту невозможно.

— Во всех мирах есть нечто неизменное, — скривился маг. — Это ты, Светлый Меч. Как был безмозглым воякой, так им и остался! 

Стурм с досадой посмотрел на свой меч и пожалел, что не может встать и вбить его магу в глотку. Танис возмущенно засопел, хмуро покосившись на мага.

— Хватит, — успокоила его Лорана. — Помнишь, ты же сам говорил? Он нам нужен!

— Зачем, кстати? Что во мне такого особенного?

— Ты не поверишь, — Рейстлин криво улыбнулся. — Но, чтобы спасти ваш мир, нужно восстановить равновесие. Убить Королеву Такхизис!

Рыцари Соламнии славились своей преданностью и верностью, несгибаемым упрямством и огромной силой воли. Стурм Светлый Меч был одним из лучших, многие считали, что пройдет совсем немного времени, и он станет следующим Великим Магистром. Когда Лорана узнала о том, что именно он возглавил отряд, направленный в Башню, она поняла, что будет сложно. И даже поначалу заявила Рейстлину, что его план — чистое безумие.

— Его легче убить, чем заставить нам помогать! Ты даже не представляешь, кто он!

К ее удивлению, маг лишь отмахнулся:

— В первую очередь, он — Светлый Меч. Поверь мне, этого ни в одном мире не исправить!

И она поверила, не могла поступить иначе. С момента появления Рейстлина ее народ, наконец, получил надежду. Ирда многие годы с печалью наблюдали за угасанием Кринна, опускавшегося в пучину страшных болезней и войн. Было очевидно, что, если ситуация не изменится, мир мог погибнуть.

Началось все триста лет назад, с ужасного предательства, когда соблазненный Такхизис ирда предал своего Бога и помог его падению. Королева убила своего мужа, пожертвовав множеством жизней как преданных ей рыцарей, так и светлых огров.

С тех пор Башню окружал мрачный туман, служивший свидетельством страшного предательства, а тело Паладайна нетленным покоилось глубоко под землей. Башня стала его могилой, похоронив под собой все надежды Света.

Народ Лораны пытался исправить ситуацию, но жрецы Паладайна начали терять свои силы и не смогли больше лечить раненых. Высшим ограм пришлось спрятаться и затаиться, пытаясь сохранить остатки былой силы.

Казалось бы, что Такхизис уже никто и никогда не остановит, когда ее жрецы тоже стали терять свои силы. Старейшины ирда считали, что Королева не может быть единственным божеством и должна либо поглотить тело своего покойного мужа, либо умереть, вернув тем самым равновесие в мир.

И вот, когда Лорана уже отчаялась придумать, как можно убить бога, появился он.

Рейстлин Маджере.

Маг из другого мира.

Рейстлин появился прямо в заброшенном храме Паладайна, где она молилась, и сообщил, что на Кринне, откуда он родом, беда. Королева Такхизис похитила мир, спрятав его от остальных богов. Никто не может его найти, только Рейстлин, обладающий способностью перемещаться по реке Времени. И именно он должен был вернуть мир обратно.

Сначала Лорана не поверила ни одному его слову, затем заперла глубоко под землей, но маг был настойчив и, главное, подтвердил страшные догадки старейшин ирда.

— Ваш мир — проклят, — сказал он. — Но я могу помочь. Любезность в обмен на любезность.

Лорана заглянула в его зрачки, имевшие форму песочных часов, и поняла, что выбора у нее нет.

Их план был блестящим: вспышка холеры, тайно украденной из лаборатории жрецов Такхизис, смутные движения в окрестностях Башни и умело распущенные слухи о том, что Паладайн вернулся, сделали свое дело. Королева испугалась и отправила своих лучших рыцарей разобраться с проблемой, официально — убив всех ее врагов, и тайно приказав похитить тело ее покойного мужа.

Оставалась сущая формальность: взять в плен одного из рыцарей и с его помощью выманить Такхизис в Башню.

Лорана не сомневалась, что они смогут убедить любого, даже самого последнего фанатика, в том, что мир умрет. А затем пообещать славы и власти, если он поможет спасти Кринн, убив Королеву.

— Они все амбициозны! А Великим Магистром без убийства предыдущего и вовсе практически никто не становился! — утверждала Лорана, обсуждая план с Рейстлином. — И нынешний, поверь мне, не исключение. Говорят, он убил своего господина в бою, на глазах у всех солдат.

Она была абсолютно права, вот только на их беду, Дерек Хранитель Венца вместо того, чтобы лично возглавить опасное путешествие, отправил своего кузена — Стурма Светлого Меча.

Единственного рыцаря во всей Соламнии, которому были чужды амбиции, власть и богатство.  
Человека, никогда никого не любившего и никому не доверявшего по-настоящему.

Рыцаря, снившегося ей по ночам много-много лет.

Камера была теплой, хотя и немного сырой, хотя Танис ворчливо заметил, что у ирда больше милосердия, чем у всей Соламнии вместе взятой. Стурм не мог не согласиться, что оруженосец в очередной раз оказался прав. Враги действительно обошлись с ними достойно: вылечили, не убили, попросту заперев в темном подвале.

Принцесса перестала к ним приходить, видимо, махнув рукой, зато маг таскался чуть ли не каждый день, рассказывая о тех ужасах, которые ожидают мир из-за отказа Стурма им помочь. Послушать его, так Кринн рухнет, если Королева получит тело своего покойного мужа.

— И ты будешь в этом виноват! — неизменно повторял он, покидая камеру.

Стурм демонстративно не разговаривал с магом, считая, что хватит с него всякой ереси. Хуже становилось потом, когда Танис начинал рассуждать о том, что принцесса, наверное, в чем-то права.

— Уж больно странно наши жрецы себя ведут! И вспышки эти! Подозрительно! Да и ваш брат хорош: наверняка знал о теле бога, спрятанном под Башней! И не рассказал, вот ведь гад!

В глубине души Стурм не мог не признать, что оруженосец был прав, и рассказ мага имел под собой веские основания. Слишком уж много всего неясного происходило в последние годы в Соламнии, да и на Кринне тоже.

Принцесса не навещала его днем, зато снилась по ночам, молчаливая и бледная. Она стояла во внутреннем дворе Башни и с печалью смотрела на Стурма, а за ее спиной была тьма. Кошмары мучили Стурма долго, не давая отдохнуть и как следует выспаться.

Однажды под утро он проснулся от странного шороха, словно кто-то пытался открыть дверь в камеру.

— Танис, — Стурм толкнул оруженосца в бок, стараясь не шуметь.

Парнишка продрал глаза и только собирался возмутиться подобной бесцеремонностью, когда дверь приоткрылась, и в камеру вошел закутанный в плащ ирда. Он посмотрел на пленников, приложил палец к практически черным губам и поманил их за собой.

— Кто ты? — нахмурился Стурм. — Ловушка?

— Нет, рыцарь. Тебе нечего бояться. Я пришел вам помочь. Королева Такхизис послала меня освободить вас. Ты должен украсть тело мертвого бога!

Его слова не вызывали особого доверия, но Танис с такой мольбой посмотрел на Стурма, что тот решился. Всяко лучше, чем бесполезно сидеть в темной камере.

Они шли несколько часов, прячась среди руин, прежде чем достигли белого коридора. В конце, рядом с серебряной дверью, несли стражу два огра. Стурм переглянулся с ирда и в два прыжка преодолел расстояние до часовых. Они даже пикнуть не успели, когда он стукнул их головами. Раздался глухой звук, и оба без чувств повалились на пол.

Танис опасливо покосился назад и подал знак, что все чисто. Ирда же дотронулся до двери, и она распахнулась, излучая слабый мерцающий свет.

В комнате покоился мраморный гроб, а в нем…

— О Такхизис! — выдохнул Танис, во все глаза рассматривая мертвого бога.

— Мы должны забрать его с собой!

— Но как? — Стурм решил, что ослышался.

— Мы завернем его в плащ и вынесем. Я знаю тайный ход, который ведет далеко за пределы Башни.

Ирда кивнул куда-то в сторону, за постамент, на котором лежал обломок старинного меча, по утверждению Лораны, убивший бога. Видимо, там была спрятана потайная дверь, о которой мало кто знал.

— С ума сошел? Они же обнаружат пропажу!

— Нет! — покачал головой тот. — Мы оставим взамен него другое тело.

— Исчезновение даже одного часового поднимает на уши всю Башню!

— Зачем нам часовой? — удивился ирда. — Он вполне сойдет.

И, выхватив легкий клинок, повернулся к Танису.

— Моя Королева специально сохранила ему жизнь. Он достаточно высок, и никто не обнаружит подмены, пока не раскроет саван.

Оруженосец попятился, во все глаза смотря то на клинок, то на своего господина.

«Чем ты готов пожертвовать, Светлый Меч? Во имя власти?! Чтобы стать Великим Магистром?!» — Такхизис стояла рядом, слегка приоткрыв алые губы и выжидающе глядя на своего рыцаря.

Стурму вспомнились слухи, упорно твердившие о том, что их учитель узнал страшную тайну и скончался от лихорадки не по своей воле.

«Да, глупенький! Он вдруг понял, что равновесие нарушено и хотел объявить об этом на Совете! Мы с Дереком не могли этого допустить!» — она смеялась, смотрела на него и смеялась.

А ирда мастерски орудовал мечом, не оставляя Танису не единого шанса.

Стурму показалось, что он видит презрительный взгляд странных глаз.

Лорана так никогда и не узнала, как Рейстлину удалось поговорить с Королевой. Лежавшая в крови Такхизис могла лишь нечленораздельно булькать, отчаянно пытаясь вытащить обломок старинного меча, пригвоздивший ее к полу.

Но маг утверждал, что теперь может вернуться домой с чистой совестью.

— Спасибо за помощь, — он низко поклонился Лоране. — Пусть твой путь будет долгим и светлым, моя принцесса. Твой народ нуждается в своей королеве. И я думаю, что ты готова занять трон!

— И тебе спасибо, Рейстлин! Пусть твое возращение домой окажется триумфальным.

Она растерянно наблюдала, как вечно язвительный маг вдруг взял ее за кончики пальцев и неожиданно нежно поцеловал.

— Так и будет, так и будет! 

Он оперся на свой магический Посох и встал в центре залы.

— Прощай, Светлый Меч. Я оказался прав, ты никогда не меняешься!

С этими словами он исчез, оставив после себя едва уловимый аромат душистых трав.

Лорана печально улыбнулась и посмотрела на два тела, закутанные в белый и черный саваны.

— Теперь у нашего мира есть шанс!

— Думаете? — парнишка, видимо, уже отошедший от испуга, с недоверием покосился на мертвую Королеву.

Выглядел Танис бледно, хотя его господин был — краше в гроб кладут. Лорана задумалась о том, что же теперь будет делать Светлый Меч, убивший свою Королеву.

— Спасибо и тебе, рыцарь, — слова дались ей с огромным трудом.

Он вздрогнул и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза.

Прямо как тогда, в далеком-далеком сне.

— Меня зовут Стурм, — прошептал он. — Хватит уже называть меня рыцарем. Тем более, нам предстоит возвращать равновесие в мир.

— Нам? — она удивленно вскинула брови. Кажется, даже Танис ожидал чего-то другого, иначе не смотрел бы на своего господина, разинув рот.

— А чего ты ожидала? Как там говорил маг? Во славу Королевы!

Он оперся на свой двуручный меч и медленно, не спеша преклонил колени.

Танис, ни секунды не колеблясь, последовал его примеру.

«Мир сошел с ума!» — подумала Лорана, смеясь.

— Говорю я вам, господин! — ворчал Танис год спустя, надевая плащ на Великого Магистра Соламнии. — Да женитесь вы, и дело с концом! А то заладили, глаза серебряные, понимаешь. Как по мне, баба как баба! Вот и женились бы себе. Во славу, как бишь ее там?!


End file.
